Tis The Season
by Bludge
Summary: Christmas time + charity auction + karaoke = lots of S/V (Plz R&R) *CHAPTER 5 is up!!*
1. Presents and Persuasion

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah, blah, blah. Don't sue.  
  
Summary: Christmas time + charity auction + karaoke= lots of S/V (Plz R&R)  
  
A/N: Hi again. Thanks for all who reviewed Devils and Angels. I'll be up dating it after Christmas, when hopefully my writer's block has past. I've decided to do something festive. I hope the characters aren't too out of character. Any way, please R&R and enjoy. Merry Christmas - Bex  
  
It was the week before Christmas and Francie had dragged Sydney Christmas shopping. Francie had already got all of her presents, but work had made sure that Sydney was unorganised.  
  
'All those countries I've been too and I didn't get a chance to do some shopping.' She thought. 'Well at least I've got two weeks off.'  
  
She smiled. Two weeks of having fun, spending time with her friends, having lie-ins and not saving the world. It was going to be heaven.  
  
'Except I won't be able to see Vaughn for two weeks.'  
  
That thought wiped the smile off her face. Not seeing Vaughn for two whole weeks was going to be torture. He was one of the few good parts of her crappy life. He was her light at the end of the double agent tunnel. Though she knew, as much as it pissed her off, because she couldn't be with him, she was falling head over heals in love with him. Or was she? When it came down to it, she didn't know how she felt about him. There was definitely something there, but she didn't know if it was a crush or something more. Thinking about her feelings towards Vaughn made her head hurt.  
  
"Wow, look at that pen in the window over there." Francie interrupted her thoughts, "Will would love it, plus it says that they'll engrave it for free. Then again it might not be so great, seeing as he lost his journalist job."  
  
Francie stopped ramberling when she saw Syd's depressed face. Syd quickly forced a smile, but it was too late. Francie knew that she was unhappy about something.  
  
"What's wrong hon?" Francie asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I. I was just thinking."  
  
"What about photo frame guy? Hasn't he brought you anything yet?" she teased.  
  
Sydney smiled in a bittersweet way and shook her head slightly. Michael Vaughn, or photo frame guy as Francie knew him, hadn't brought her anything. She knew how much trouble he had got into after buying her that frame last year, but she secretly hoped that he would dare to give her something again this year. But she had to admit that she hadn't gotten him anything. It would have probably upset Alice, not that she cared. She was angry with herself for hating Alice. She seemed like a really nice person, but she was dating Vaughn, something she couldn't do, so Sydney disliked her, because she was jealous.  
  
'But is he worth being jealous over? I don't even know if he feels the same way.'  
  
Sydney's Christmas spirit and happiness were falling fast.  
  
"Come off it Syd. It's not that big a deal. I don't know why he hasn't asked you out yet? Or why you haven't asked him?" Francie asked, doing desperate mother act.  
  
"I've told you before, it's, because of company protocol. Any way I don't know if he like me in that way."  
  
"Please have you looked at the frame he brought you lately? A guy doesn't give something like that to a girl that he doesn't dig. And if that fact that you're turning into suicide-on-legs, because you're not with him, then you should forget protocol and ask him out."  
  
"God, Francie. I wish it were that easy. But I can't." Syd sighed.  
  
"Well I've got an idea that might cheer you up."  
  
"It's not a blind date is it?"  
  
Francie chuckled, "Not really, but it's kinda one."  
  
"Oh?" Sydney replied wearily.  
  
"We're having a charity auction at the restaurant. We're auctioning off dates with members of staff to highest bidder. And I was thinking, how would like to be one of those dates?"  
  
"I'm not sure. One I'm not a member of staff, and two I'll probably be brought by some creep."  
  
"But he's money will go to a good cause. Come on Syd, it'll be fun. Anyway, you might be brought by some great guy who will take your mind off photo frame guy." Francie begged.  
  
"Ok." Syd gave in, "I'll do it. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well you just have to get up on stage, look gorgeous, sing a song and let people bid for you."  
  
"I have to sing!?"  
  
"Yep, a Christmas song of your choice. I know you can sing Syd, plus it'll be fun and all for a good cause."  
  
"All right, all right. I'm in."  
  
"Great."  
  
Francie then spotted a silver watch in a nearby shop window.  
  
"Changed my mind. That perfect for Will." She grabbed Sydney's arm, "Come on."  
  
'What have I let myself in for?' Sydney wonder.  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? Feedback would be great. Plus it's Christmas, so the season to be charitable and throw an author a lifeline. Does anyone what Francie's restaurant is called? Does it even have a name? 


	2. Sister's Orders

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Do review.  
  
A/N: Hello. By popular demand, the second chapter is up!!! Loads of thanks and seasonal well wishes to ryan, mary, chocolatechipcookies777, Lizzy, SINTHEEAH, Sakura Avalon, sommer, Kimmers, tennischickGGEA, twin*muse, nana, Intoxicated, nosleep3, Mrs O-Town, Nancy Oroian, plus any anonymous reviewers for their reviews. If you keep the flood of reviews coming, then I'll be inspired to write quicker. Deal? Because of the contradiction over what Francie's restaurant is called, I've had a clever idea. (Several of my friends died of shock, because me and clever is not something which happens a lot.) I've decided to try and avoid naming the restaurant at all. (Chorus of gasp.) I hope I can pull this off. But my clever moment will probably be short lived, when I probably spell something wrong. (Sob) Oh if you like Tomb Raider then check out my little sis, dead-batteries', f/f 'Seven Days.' (Very proud look on face whilst saying "Oh, my lil sis is all grown up and writing f/f.") I'll stop wafferling now and get on with it. R&R and ENJOY!! Merry Christmas - Bex  
  
Vaughn sat behind his desk, playing with a coin between his fingers, lost completely in his own thought. The whole of the CIA building could have collapsed on his head that very moment and he wouldn't have blinked an eyelid. He had a mountain of paper work pilled high on his desk, but he was too distracted to do it. His mind was fixed on the last time he had see Sydney. The last time he would see her for two weeks. The memory kept on playing through his mind, as if some one kept on rewinding it, then playing it over and over again.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
He sat on a crate in the warehouse, waiting. She was late. She always was. But this never bothered him, because he knew that she was worth waiting for, even if he had to wait forever.  
  
A smile spread across his face, as he heard her heals clip along the floor, towards him. He looked at her, their eyes met briefly, then she looked away.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." She apologised.  
  
"Not a problem." He smiled, "By the way Syd, good work in Greece. We have a CIA team decoding the text as we talk. Seriously, some agents have no life outside of work."  
  
'And sadly I'm one of then. My life pretty much revolves around you.' He added silently.  
  
"Great. Sloane gave me two weeks off for Christmas. Unless there's something the CIA wants me to do?" She told him.  
  
"Nope. Devlin thought that you could do with a brake too. You deserve it."  
  
His heart fell slightly, knowing that he wouldn't see her again for two whole weeks. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So." they both began at the same time.  
  
They blushed.  
  
"You first." She beat him to it.  
  
"I was just going to ask what you were planning to do with your two weeks of freedom?"  
  
"Nothing much. Relax, hang out with my friends, and celebrate Christmas. You?"  
  
"Spending it with my mum. My sisters and brother are coming over as well. My older sister is bringing her husband and their kids. I haven't seen them for ages."  
  
"Oh." She paused, "What about Alice?"  
  
He looked at the ground. "We broke up again."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
Did he imagine it or didn't she seem that sorry for him? Did she sound sort of happy?  
  
'You imagining it Vaughn.' He told himself. 'She doesn't feel for you in that way.'  
  
His hand tightened on his jacket pocket. He could feel the rectangle present through the material. Underneath the material and the rapping, was a red box, containing a beautiful silver fountain pen. It was covered with delicate carvings and at the end; he had gotten it engraved with a small M.V. So she could remember who it was from. It was a very personal gift. Maybe too personal. His hands were itching to give it to her, but he was too frightened about what she might think. He didn't care if he got into trouble again like last year. What held him back was the fear that she would reject it and him.  
  
"I better go." She broke the silence.  
  
"Oh. I guess I'll you in two weeks then. Happy Christmas Syd."  
  
"Happy Christmas Vaughn."  
  
He watched her walk away. He was angry with himself for not giving her the gift and sad that he wouldn't see her again for two week.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
' It's only two weeks.' He snapped at himself, ' That's not too long.'  
  
But to him, two whole weeks with out seeing Sydney, would feel like an eternity.  
  
"Well if it isn't the CIA's very own lovesick puppy. So are we moping over the brake up with Alice? Or brooding over your very attractive double agent?" Wiess asked as he entered the room.  
  
Vaughn looked up, "Hey man."  
  
There was a pause, whilst Wiess kept staring at him. Vaughn looked at him, confused.  
  
"Well." Wiess prodded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks Eric for picking up my sister from the airport, which I couldn't do, because I was working on my manly brooding." Wiess said, doing his best Vaughn impression, "That's what."  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry." Vaughn apologised, "I wasn't with it. Thanks man. How is she?"  
  
"Melissa is great. I took her to lunch. We went to this new place, it's only opened recently, but the food was excellent."  
  
"Well if it isn't the partners in crime." Melissa sated as she entered the office, "So tell me big brother, what was the international emergence, that was more important then picking up your little sister?"  
  
Vaughn nodded at the pile of paper work on his desk. He then got up and hugged his sister. It felt like an age since he had last seen her.  
  
"So I heard you broke up with Gary. I told you that he wasn't good enough for you." Vaughn said, in a 'told you so' sort of way.  
  
"I heard you broke up with Alice again. I told that that she wasn't good enough for you the first time you went out." She teased, "But what can I say, when it comes to who I date, I ignore you're advice and you do the same to me. Speaking of dates," She turned to Wiess, "Have you told him yet, Eric?"  
  
"Told me what?" Vaughn asked suspiciously.  
  
Melissa handed him a red flyer.  
  
"It's for a charity auction, being held at the restaurant we went to. They're auctioning off dates with members of staff. It's on tomorrow evening." Wiess informed him.  
  
Vaughn read the flyer quickly. For some reason, the restaurant name seemed formular, (A/N: Insert guess or real name of Francie's restaurant here.) but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"I don't know." He began, but his sister cut him off.  
  
"Oh no you don't Mike. I'm not putting up with your moping at Christmas. You are going to go with Eric and me. You are going to have fun. And you are going to bid for some girl who hasn't got blond hair and blue eyes, and hasn't got a name beginning with A. Have I made myself clear?" Melissa ordered.  
  
"Yes, mother!" He said sarcastically, as he gave up.  
  
Melissa had a grin stretching from ear to ear on her face. It wasn't often that she'd beat her brother. And when she did, she enjoyed every second of it.  
  
'What have I let myself in for?' Vaughn wondered grimly. 


	3. Shall We Start The Bidding At

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't sue. Do review.  
  
A/N: It's official: I love you guys! Thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews. I'm a review junkie and you guys are helping heaps with my addiction. There are too many names to name, but thank you, all of you who reviewed. So I'm keeping my end of the deal and writing the next update quickly. Plus I also can't leave the house at the moment, because there's been heaps of rain and our drain is blocked, so we now have a nice moat around our house. Bad for me, good for you. Hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, my better reader is my sister and myself and neither of us can spell! Here you go (this is the longest chapter so far!). R&R and Enjoy! Happy Christmas - Bex  
  
Sydney finished applying her make-up and took a step back to look at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a deep red, short dress, which had the bottom lined with fake white fur. She also had a matching red coat, with the bottom and cuffs also lined with fake white fur. To top the outfit off, she was also wearing a Santa hat. The outfit was, as Francie had put it, 'a sexy Miss Claus'. She could feel her hands shaking with nerves. She had forgotten half the words to her song during the rehearsal and almost fell off stage.  
  
'You're a spy for goodness sake. You can have bullets flying past your head and for some reason that doesn't make you as nervous, as you are now. Pull yourself together Syd.' She snapped at herself.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Syd are you decent?" Francie called through the door.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Francie walked in wearing a similar outfit. She was followed by Will.  
  
"WOW!" Will gawped.  
  
"Syd you look fantastic. A million bucks." Francie added.  
  
"Let's just hope that my date pays that much." Syd joked.  
  
Just then, the bar man, Leo walked in. He had jet-black hair, dark brown eyes and naturally tanned skin. He was dressed in a sort of Santa outfit, minus that shirt, and looked incredibly hot. He was carrying a tray, on which were 3 cocktail glasses containing a purple liquid.  
  
"Just half an hour to go." Leo announced, "Here you go."  
  
He handed them each a cocktail glass.  
  
"It's my own invention. It's called a 'purple-ice-lagoon'. Tastes great. Think of it as a nerve calmer." He told them and then walked out.  
  
Sydney smirked as she watched Francie checking Leo out. Francie blushed when she realised that Syd had seen her.  
  
"So tell my why you're not with that fine specimen of a man? Weren't you, not the one who told me to forget company protocol?" Syd teased.  
  
"This is different. You and photo-frame-guy only have a protocol wall, about a metre between you, because your co-workers. I'm his boss. The wall is about 17 metres here." Francie defended herself.  
  
'Trust me Francie. There's a whole country keeping me and Vaughn apart.' Sydney said silently.  
  
"Do you think we should drink this?" Francie asked, looking at her cocktail.  
  
"No guts, no glory." Will shrugged.  
  
Whilst the other two took a sip of theirs, Sydney tipped her glass back and downed it in one.  
  
"Wow!" She coughed, "Strong. Good, but strong."  
  
Francie looked at her slightly worried.  
  
"Are you ok sweetie?"  
  
"Me? I'm great. Super. Wonderful." She lied, then off Francie's look, "Petrified."  
  
"You'll do fine." Francie reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, plus I'm here to bid on either of you if the other bidders are creeps." Will told then, flashing a large pile of cash.  
  
Sydney smiled. Everything was going to go well. She gave Will a hug, as he left to join his sister at their table. Francie grabbed her hand and dragged her behind the stage, along with the other dates.  
  
"Wow, the restaurant is getting really full." Francie gasped.  
  
"That's because we have the best looking staff in L.A." boasted Tina, a blond waitress.  
  
'It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.' Sydney reassured herself.  
  
*****  
  
Vaughn was less hopeful. He was still dressed in his work suit, so was Wiess, because Melissa had insisted that she'd pick them up after work, so that they weren't late. Vaughn had spent the whole day either missing Sydney or trying to work out why he recognised the restaurant name. Melissa linked her arms between Vaughn's and Wiess' and dragged them in.  
  
"Cool." Melissa breathed, "Looked at all the Christmas decorations. This place looks wicked. Oh and look at the stage. I hope that they're auctioning off that really cute bar man."  
  
Wiess smirked at Melissa, whilst Vaughn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What really cute bar man?" He asked protectively.  
  
Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes. "The one I saw here yesterday, when I had lunch with Eric. The one I'm planning on winning. I didn't say anything, because I knew you would be over protective, hunt the poor guy down, interrogate him and ruin my chances. You're worse then the bloody Spanish Inquisition!"  
  
Wiess cracked up laughing, whilst Vaughn glared at his sister. Melissa knew that her brother was just trying to look out for her. She was one when their dad died, so Mike helped their mum to raise her. But he was so protective sometimes, that it did her head in. She remembered that he'd scared away the first boyfriend she had, and she then didn't get another for ages, because all the boys were scared of her brother. She wished that he would chill sometimes.  
  
Vaughn scanned the restaurant. He stopped when he saw Will sitting at a table, with a girl, who had brilliant red hair.  
  
"Shit." He swore under his breath, "Eric its Will. I thought that I recognised the name of this place. It's Francie's restaurant."  
  
"Who's Will? Who's Francie?" Melissa asked, she knew something was up.  
  
"Will is a friend. And Francie is Will's friends and she owns the restaurant. So she's kinda a friend of a friend." Vaughn gabbled.  
  
Will spotted them and walked over. He was worried about what Sydney's handler was doing here.  
  
"Mike. Eric. Hi." Will greeted, shaking their hands, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
'I've been asking myself the same question.' Vaughn thought.  
  
"My sister dragged me along. She thought that it would be fun." Vaughn told him, "Will this is my sister, Melissa. Melissa this is Will."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Vaughn had to stop himself from punching Will, when he realised that he was checking out his sister. Then he realised that so were most of males in the restaurant. His sister was a gorgeous blond, with brilliant green eyes. She was wearing a small black skirt and purple spaghetti-strap top. But it still pissed Vaughn off the way some of the guys were looking at her.  
  
"I'm here with my sister, Amy." Will told them, he then heard her calling him, "I'd better go. I'll see you around."  
  
They each said bye and sat down at a table near by.  
  
"I'm getting a drink. Do you two want anything?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Just a beer, thanks." Wiess replied.  
  
" Same." Vaughn agreed.  
  
Vaughn waited until his sister was out of earshot, before he started talking again.  
  
"I don't think that we should be here Eric."  
  
"Come off it. There's no harm. Ok, so we're at Francie's restaurant, big deal. Sydney isn't here, so it's all right. Just relax and enjoy yourself."  
  
Melissa came back with the drinks, just as a man walked on to the stage.  
  
"Testing. Testing. 1,2,3. Can everyone hear me? Great. Welcome one and all to our Christmas charity auction. I'll be your host and auctioneer, Terry. Sadly ladies, I'm married, but luckily we have lot of eligible singletons. So with out feather a do, we'll start."  
  
****  
  
Sydney waited in anticipation as Terry started. Her hand were shaking more now. Francie looked as nervous as she was.  
  
"Let's give it up for our first date. It's our fabulous restaurant owner, Francie." Terry announced.  
  
"Good luck." Syd wished her, as she gave her a quick hug. The room exploded into cheers, as Francie walked onto the stage and started her song.  
  
**** Wiess won the date with Francie. Melissa won the date with Leo, the bar man and started squealing in delight.  
  
"YES!" She turned to Vaughn, "You better not do a background check on him."  
  
"You have no need to." Wiess whispered to Vaughn, "I did one yesterday, after she chattered him up at lunch. He's clean."  
  
Wiess grinned and Vaughn managed a weak smile. He was trying to enjoy as much as the others, he even made some small bids on some of the dates, but he could stop thinking about Sydney.  
  
It was almost the end of the auction and Vaughn still hadn't won a date. Not that he minded.  
  
"Sadly this is our last date." Terry announced to a chorus of groans.  
  
'Great, finally I can go home.' Vaughn thought.  
  
"But we have saved one of our best till last. Sadly she's not one of ours. She's a friend of the restaurant owner and a banker. Give it up for the gorgeous Miss Sydney Bristow.."  
  
The rest of the room burst in to applause, whilst it took all of Vaughn's strength to stop his mouth from flying opened.  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, da! I know, I know. I'm a very evil author. If you send me loads of reviews, then I'll feel charitable enough to free you from your suspense. Deal? 


	4. All They Want For Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. Do Review.  
  
A/N: Ok, ok, I feel really mean now, leaving it where it was. So I finished watching Fight Club last night, which was around 11.30 and started writing the next chapter. I was going to finish it, but my sis threatened to knock me out, if I didn't turn off the light and go to sleep. The things I do for you. Thanks once again and season well wishes to all of you who have reviewed. You guys rox!!! I had trouble deciding which song Syd should sing. It was a battle between 'All I Want For Christmas' and 'Santa Baby'. I hope I've made the right choice. Well enough of me ramberling on, here's the next chapter. A thousand apologises for any mistakes. Hope you like it. R&R and Enjoy! Happy Christmas - Bex  
  
".. the gorgeous Miss Sydney Bristow."  
  
'That's my cue.' Syd thought, as she walked onto the stage, mike in her hand.  
  
She stared at the full restaurant audience, who were staring straight back at her. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hands were shaking even more now.  
  
'Ok. Stay calm. Relax. Just picture the audience in their underwear.' She told herself.  
  
She spotted a balding, fat guy in the front row. He gave her a slimy grin, which revealed a piece of mushroom stuck between his teeth.  
  
'On second thought, maybe not! All right, on second thought lets pretend that you are singing to Vaughn. At least then the words have meaning. Plus you can pretend that you date is Vaughn, so it doesn't seem like the end of the world as we know it.'  
  
She closed her eyes, raised the mike to her lips, begged that she could make a sound and prayed that she would remember all the words.  
  
'Come on. I can't stuff up now.'  
  
Luckily for her, the words seemed to remember themselves. They just seem to flow from her mouth and fill the silent restaurant, with beautiful noise:  
  
'I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
  
There is just one thing I need,  
  
I don't care about the presents,  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree,  
  
I just want you for my own,  
  
More than you could ever know,  
  
Make my wish come true,  
  
All I want for Christmas,  
  
Is you...  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
  
There is just one thing I need,  
  
I don't care about the presents,  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree,  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking,  
  
There upon the fireplace,  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy,  
  
With a toy on Christmas day,  
  
I just want you for my own,  
  
More than you could ever know,  
  
Make my wish come true,  
  
All I want for Christmas,  
  
Is you.  
  
You baby'  
  
Vaughn was absolutely gob smacked. Right there on the stage in front of him was Sydney Bristow. His agent. And not only did she look like an angel, she sang like one to. He watched in awe, as she pointed her finger at the audience on the word 'You'. He could have sworn that she was pointing at him. His eyes were transfixed on the stage, intoxicated by her voice, just like everyone else in the room.  
  
'I won't ask for much this Christmas,  
  
I won't even wish for snow,  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting,  
  
Underneath the mistletoe,  
  
I won't make a list and send it,  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick,  
  
I won't even stay awake to,  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click,  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight,  
  
Holding on to me so tight,  
  
What more can I do,  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas,  
  
Is you...  
  
You...  
  
All the lights are shining,  
  
So brightly everywhere,  
  
And the sound of children's,  
  
Laughter fills the air,  
  
And everyone is singing,  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing,  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
  
This is all I'm asking for,  
  
I just wanna see baby,  
  
Standing right outside my door,  
  
Oh I just want you for my own,  
  
More that you could ever know,  
  
Make my wish come true,  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas,  
  
Is you..,,,,,  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby'  
  
When Sydney finished, there was an amazed hush that spread through out the room for a moment, before the audience exploded into cheers. It was probably the loudest applause the audience had given all evening. Syd felt herself begin to blush at all the wolf whistles and encores.  
  
"Wow.." Terry struggled for words, "I mean WOW! We have a priceless little number here. I don't know where to start the bidding. How about $20? Do I hear $20? $30, do I hear $40? $40.."  
  
The bids were coming in fast. As soon as one had made his bid, a new one was made. It took Vaughn a second to break the spell he was under, before he joined in with the bids. Soon the bid was up to $220 and Vaughn noticed that there were only two bidders left. Him and Will.  
  
'Damn it. Why did I pay him so much?' Vaughn wondered, as Will raised his bid.  
  
Sydney was shocked at how many bids there were. Soon the price was getting higher and higher, till one by one the bidders dropped out. There were only two bidders left now. One of them was Will and the other.. It took all of Sydney's will power to stop her from falling over in shock. The other bidder was Vaughn. Her handler Michael Vaughn. He was sitting on a table near the back, with some blond and Wiess. Both of them were staring at Vaughn, very amused. Vaughn was here. It took a few seconds for that thought to sink in. He was here and he was bidding on her. On her!  
  
'God damn you Will. You can stop bidding now. I want him to win.' She desperately tried to tell Will telepathically.  
  
But it was no good. The bidding fight continued.  
  
Vaughn was desperate to end this and win.  
  
'Desperate times call for desperate measures.' He thought.  
  
"$325." Vaughn called out, knowing it was all the money he had with him.  
  
And to his glee, Will didn't have enough.  
  
"$325 going once, going twice, three times. And sold." Terry announced, "To the gentlemen at the back, wearing the suit. Well that's it folks. Thank you and have a great Christmas."  
  
Vaughn's eyes met Sydney's across the room. They smiled at each other knowingly. He had won her. A date with the girl he completely in love with.  
  
'Maybe this wasn't a waste of time after all.' He thought smugly.  
  
A/N: Don't tell me that some of you actually thought that I was going to let Will win?! Please, I'm a huge Syd & Vaughn shipper. Everyone knows that they are made for each other, just read my other f/f 'Devils and Angels' (which I hopefully will be updating soon.) So do you want to know about 'The Date'? Or are you happy with them just looking googly eyed at each other, like the Alias writers always have them doing? 


	5. Tha Date

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. Do Review.  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks a lot, again, for all of your reviews. You guys are angels. I thought that you wouldn't be satisfied by the usual googly eyes routine. So here we are, 'The Date'. My creative juices have almost run dry, so I think that this'll be last chapter. Sorry. But I have tried my best to give you a good ending. So with out further a do, I'll get on with it. Here you go. R&R, ENJOY and have a great Christmas and an excellent New Year- Bex  
  
Sydney emerged from her bedroom wearing a long, elegant black dress. It had spaghetti-straps and a criss-cross back. It clung to her body, showing off every perfect curve, as if she had been dipped in black ink. She wore her hair up, pinned into place by a pair of chopsticks, with a few loose strands framing her face.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked Francie for the tenth time.  
  
"You look great, fabulous, like a goddess. Just like you did in the other 7 outfits you tried on. What is up with you Syd?" Francie asked, "You've never met this guy before, this is your first date, which he won and yet you're acting as if he's the guy that you are meant to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
"I just want to make a good impression. He did pay $325 for me."  
  
It was partly true. She did want to make a good impression on Vaughn. But she wanted him to see the real her. Not the spy. Not the double agent. Not the lie that she lived. The real Sydney Bristow, who was completely in love with him.  
  
'And I get that chance to show him tonight. On our date.' She thought in delight.  
  
She still couldn't believe that it was true. It felt like a dream. She was about to have a date with her handler, the one man in the country that she wasn't meant to date, forsake all protocol, look and touch him public, and under the perfect cover of two 'strangers'. And some how, a strange act of fate had made this all possible.  
  
She had to admit that she was even more petrified now, then at the auction. She looked at the clock, her heart beginning to race.  
  
"Oh no. I've got to go soon." She moaned.  
  
"Thank god that you haven't got enough time to try on another outfit." Francie muttered, then she saw that Syd was about to ask her something, "Oh no you don't Syd. If you are about to ask me how you look, one more time, I swear I'll scream."  
  
****  
  
Vaughn was just as nervous. He sat at a table inside of Francie restaurant, playing with the edge of the tablecloth, as he waited for Sydney. His date. He wondered why those words sounded so weird.  
  
He was wearing a light blue top, which his sister said brought out the colour of his eyes, and black slacks. His sister had found it highly amusing, when he asked for her opinion on what he should wear. She pointed out that he'd never gone to these lengths on any other date, so why was a date with a complete stranger so different? It was so different, because Sydney Bristow was, well, Sydney Bristow. There was no other way of explaining it.  
  
"Hi." A gentle voice greeted behind him.  
  
Vaughn spun his head round and was greeted by a vision of Sydney looking completely stunning.  
  
"Oh..wo...I mean.." He was completely breathless, struggling to form a compliment.  
  
Sydney smiled at her success. The outfit was creating the desired effect.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." She tease, "So, we're back here again."  
  
"Yeah. I tried to get us a table at Joey's Pizza, but they were fully booked." He joked.  
  
She laughed, causing Vaughn to blush slightly. He stood up abruptly.  
  
"Where are my manners?" He scolded himself, as he pulled out her chair.  
  
"Well, Mr Vaughn, you are a perfect gentleman." She said sitting down, then studied the menu, "Have you order?"  
  
"No I was waiting for you."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"So..." They both began at the same time.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"You first." He said beating her to it.  
  
"I was just wondering who that blond was, with you and Wiess at the auction?"  
  
"Ah, that would be my sister, Melissa."  
  
"Oh. Tell me about your family. I don't know much about them."  
  
"Ok. Well, Melissa is the youngest. She is an utter lost cause and has no sense of direction. Then there's my younger brother, Nick, who's an architect. And then there's my older sister, Samantha. She's a doctor and is happily married to an engineer, called Owen. There have two kids, Jody, who's 6 and Bobby, who's 3. And finally there's my mum, Brigitte. She's determined to make me hurry up and settle down with a nice girl."  
  
Sydney smiled at how proud Vaughn looked talking about his family. This was the perfect start to a perfect evening. It was full of dancing, dining, talking and laughter. There were few exchanges of funny childhood memories and first dates. The way they talk and acted around each other, would make anyone think that they had know each other for the whole of their lives, instead of the supposed 'strangers' they were meant to be.  
  
All too quickly, the date was over. Vaughn hailed a cab and they went back to Sydney's place for coffee.  
  
"Here we are." Syd announced, opening the door, "Francie's gone out to a film with Will and she's going to crash at his place afterwards."  
  
Vaughn walked in, breathing in his new surroundings. He was inside Sydney's flat, was the last place he ever thought he would be. He scanned the room, taking in as much information as possible. Tonight he had seen a part of Sydney he'd never seen before. The real her.  
  
"How do you like your coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Milk, no sugar thanks."  
  
She watched him, amused, as he stared at the living room.  
  
"What's so fascinating?"  
  
"You can tell a lot about a person from what their house is like." He informed her.  
  
"God, you've never seen my bedroom." She muttered.  
  
She blushed when she realised what she had just said. Vaughn looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I can't believe I just said that!"  
  
He smirked at how embarrassed she was and sat down on the couch. Sydney walked over with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She tripped on one of Francie's books, which was lying on the floor, and spilt coffee all down Vaughn's shirt. Luckily, he managed to catch her before she joined the mugs and coffee on the floor.  
  
"Oh shit! Your shirt! I'm so sorry Vaughn." She apologised.  
  
"Don't worry. The coffee adds a nice touch. Makes it look much better."  
  
They laughed, as he pulled her up onto the couch next to him. She touched his shirt softly, surveying the damage. Instinctively, he placed a hand on her face, gently stroking her cheek, causing her to look at him. Their eyes met, holding each other's steady gaze.  
  
"I love you." The words just seemed to fly out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I have every since the first time I saw you, with the bozo red hair."  
  
It took a second for his words to sink in. He loved her.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
  
Their lips met, gently at first, but the kiss then grew passionately into another. Or was it the same one? She wasn't sure. All that she knew was that she was in Vaughn's arms where she belonged.  
  
He suddenly pulled away.  
  
"Syd.. we can't." He said, slightly breathless.  
  
Her heart sank.  
  
"I want to. God, I do, but it's took risky." He told her gently.  
  
She looked at the floor, completely crushed. Then an idea came to her.  
  
"I could always tell Francie and anyone who asks at SD-6 that we got drunk, slept together, but won't be seeing each other again, because our personalities clashed." She suggested, playing with his collar.  
  
He smiled at her seductively.  
  
"Works for me." He said picking her up and heading towards the bedroom.  
  
******  
  
Sydney was woken the next morning by the soft sunlight that had managed to seep its way through her curtains. She grinned as the memories of last night came flooding back. She reached over to find that Vaughn was no longer lying next to her. She sat up, confused. Where Vaughn once lay, there was now a present and a note on his pillow. She picked it up and read it:  
  
Sydney,  
  
I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I was needed at work. You looked so peaceful sleeping, that I didn't want to wake you. I had an amazing time last night. One day we'll take down SD-6, and I promise now, that when that day comes, I'll take you out again. Even if it takes an eternity, it'll be worth the wait. I've also left your Christmas present that I've been meaning to give to you. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas.  
  
All my love,  
  
Michael.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she read 'all my love'. He loved her as much as she loved him. And they would be together, as soon as they destroyed SD- 6. She opened the present and gasped. She was holding in her hand, the most beautiful pen that she had ever seen. At the bottom was engraved a small M.V. It was a reminder of last night. A reminder what her life would be like without SD-6.  
  
'And it's worth the wait.' She thought, 'He's worth the wait.'  
  
A/N: So there you have it. I hope that most of you are happy with then ending. Like I said before, I'm probably not going to write any more. But review anyway; I want to know what you think. We all know that they will be together one day. Lol! Well have a great Christmas folks and a wicked New Year. Plus check out any others of my f/fs 


End file.
